Prince Lawrence
Prince Lawrence is the husband of Faith, the first murder victim. He becomes a prime suspect though is later ruled out, and becomes the first character in the game with a status that is dependent on the players' actions (specifically in Episode One), and either lives or dies. Lawrence loved his wife, though he succumbed to depression as financial and marital instability began to overcome him in the harsh mundane world. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith When Bigby and Snow learn of Faith's identity as Donkeyskin, they discover Lawrence is her husband. Bigby asks the Magic Mirror about his whereabouts and gets a glimpse of a dagger lying in a pool of blood, and also get a view of Faith's longtime-deceased father. Just as they are about to leave to inform him of Faith's death, Bigby recieves a call from Toad asking for help with someone who is rifling through the Woodsman's apartment. The player will have a choice to either go to Lawrence's apartment first or Toad's apartment. Go to his apartment first (This option allows Lawrence to possibly live). If you choose to go to Lawrence's first, Bigby and Snow will head to his apartment in the South Bronx. After knocking on the door and calling to him without a response, they decide to go in through the side window. Upon entering, they will see Lawrence's body in an armchair, seemingly dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. Further inspection of his apartment, Bigby will find a gun, a bullet lodged in the wall, a dagger with blood on the blade, two empty bottles of sleeping pills and a note to Faith written by Lawrence. A note is also found in the kitchen written by Faith, telling Lawrence not to look for her. Upon finding the gun, Bigby will state it hasn't been fired for at least a week and the blood found on Lawrence is already dry. He suspects the murder happened before Faith's death. When Snow goes to look at Lawrence's body once again, she notices him blink. He coughs and falls to the floor, injured but curiously still alive. He then drearily asks what are they doing in his home and what just happened. Snow answers that they thought he was dead, and prepares to call for Dr. Swineheart to treat him, but Bigby tells her to wait, and then asks if Lawrence knows Bigby. Lawrence answers yes, and Bigby states that he has a few questions for him. When they question what happened, Lawrence states that he made a decision to end his life so Faith would no longer worry about him. He will ask why Bigby and Snow are at his apartment. In turn, you can choose to either lie to Lawrence about hearing a gunshot, tell him the half-truth of Faith being missing, or tell the truth of her being dead. Lying will make Lawrence suspicious as the gunshot report would have been a week old, telling him the half-truth will allow him to cry as he "draws his own conclusion", telling him the truth will cause him to become overwrought and staying silent will prompt Snow to tell him the truth herself. Bigby asks if anyone might want Faith dead and he replies "Fucking Georgie" (though it wouldn't be until the following episode that the player would understand this). Soon, the noise of someone trying to force their way through the door is heard. Snow asks Lawrence to play dead, so they can first discover the identity of the intruder and have Bigby arrest them. If you picked up the gun during your investigation before he revealed himself alive, Lawrence will ask for it for protection (though if you didn't he will pick it up from the floor), and not wanting to give their position away, Bigby and Snow hide in the closet. If you told Lawrence a half-truth or lied, he (if you don't jump out of the closet beforehand) will pull his gun out on the intruder and demand to know what happened to his wife. Interestingly, this option also guarantees that Lawrence lives. If you told Lawrence the truth or stayed silent (prompting Snow to tell him the truth herself), he will use the gun to attempt suicide once again. Bigby can either jump out of the closet to stop him and save his life, or if he waits too long, Lawrence will take his own life. Even if you flee the closet before Lawrence draws the gun, he will still live. Eventually, after too much time passes or when Bigby decides to jump out, Bigby flees the apartment and gives chase. Go to his apartment second (This option guarantees his death). If you choose to do Lawrence's second, Bigby and Snow will head to his apartment in the South Bronx after visiting Toad's place. Looking through the door, Bigby sees Lawrence motionless on the floor. After calling to him and getting no answer, they go inside and see Lawrence lying on the floor with two fatal gunshot wounds, one in the head and on the chest, but somehow still alive. When offered to get help, Lawrence stops them and begs them to let him go. He then tries to ask for water, but Snow was unable to understand him. After getting him a glass of water, they will ask what happened, but unfortunately, his wounds ruined his ability to speak coherently. Coughing, Lawrence will utter Faith's name twice before succumbing to his wounds, having already bled out at this point before Bigby and Snow entered the scene. Looking around his apartment will reveal that he committed suicide. After finding his letter to Faith, Snow will despairingly comment that at the very least, they are now together, to which Bigby affirms that it is about all they could hope for at this point. It is revealed that the intruder Bigby would find sneaking in the above scenario had hidden in the closet himself; Bigby will still give chase, though the conversation after the chase reveals that Lawrence shot himself in a tantrum, right in front of the intruder when the intruder told him of Faith's death (mistakenly believing Lawrence to have already been aware). Episode 3: A Crooked Mile If Lawrence is still alive then he is seen attending the funeral for Lily, however as he didn't know Lily personally he sits at the back of the funeral, giving Bigby the opportunity to speak to him. He expresses his initial anger at Lily getting a funeral while Faith did not, as he wanted for Faith to have closure as well. But he recants, saying that Lily had a hard and unfortunate life, while Faith got to have her story of forever happiness with him, even if it was only for a little while. He then thanks Bigby for saving his life. He later stands aside with Nerissa, Vivian, and Snow when the Tweedles show up and start fighting with Grendel, Holly, and Bigby, and watches in horror after he witnesses them get shot by them. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing If Bigby visits the Lucky Pawn first, he is given the opportunity to investigate the shop while waiting for Jersey to arrive. He finds Lawrence's dagger in one of the display cases, and asks Jack whether he sold it. Jack claims not to know for sure, but suggests that most likely, Lawrence pawned because of financial problems. If Lawrence is dead, however, then someone else who has likely found him, though never explained who, will find the dagger and pawn it instead, though the circumstances surrounding that will be unknown. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Lawrence is only present at the Crooked Man's trial if he survived his suicide attempt. If the Crooked Man is brought back alive, Lawrence confronts him about his manipulation of Faith and the other girls working at the Pudding & Pie. However, the Crooked Man dismisses him, saying that he was sorry he had to give Faith a distasteful job. If Bigby killed the Crooked Man at the foundry, Lawrence expresses relief at his death, and accuses him of killing Faith until Bigby reveals that Georgie Porgie killed Faith and Lily, which, coincidentally, was just as Lawrence had suspected. His fate then afterwards is unknown. Death (Determinant) Killed by *Himself (Suicide) *Bigby Wolf (Caused, Determinant) *Tweedledee (Caused, Determinant) After feeling that he is too much of a burden on Faith, Lawrence decides to commit suicide by downing two bottles of prescription barbiturates, slashing his wrists with his dagger, and shooting himself in the chest. However, he curiously survives this, but lies unconscious for several days. He is awoken by either Bigby or Tweedle Dee, who come to his apartment wondering about Faith. If Bigby arrives second, Dee will accidentally inform him of Faith's death, causing him to feel guilty and shoot himself again, this time in the head. He dies when Bigby and Snow arrive, having already bled out from his wounds long after shooting himsel. If Bigby arrives first and informs him of Faith's death, or if Snow ends up informing him of her death, then he will attempt to shoot himself, again in the head, while Dee is searching the apartment. If Bigby doesn't jump out and stop him soon, he successfully does so, killing himself. Powers and abilities Lawrence was shown to be very durable, as he was able to survive for several days after he overdosed on sleeping pills, slashed his wrists, and shot himself in the chest. However, it was shown that he can't heal from fatal injuries like other fables can without medical attention. He also apparently can still talk, albeit incoherently, even when he shoots himself in the head if Bigby shows up in his apartment second, however, that wound ends up to be fatal. Personality Lawrence has fallen into a deep depression due to the estrangement he suffers along with his wife, Faith; so much so that he will attempt to commit suicide once he is told of (or deduces himself based on Bigby's dialogue choice) Faith's death, though he attempted suicide a week before learning of this, but he survived due to being a fable. If his death was prevented, he seems to regain his confidence and no longer depressed. Regardless, despite his suffering, he is shown to be quite kindhearted, calm, unselfish, polite, gentle, and humble, and has his own morals, and as such, he attended Lily's funeral, because he felt that he should sympathize with Holly, as he himself suffered a great loss. He is also reasonable and intelligent, as he saw that Faith had a happily ever after life with him, even if it is only for a short while, while Lily did not, so he figured he should visit her funeral to pay his respects. Despite this, he can be unforgiving, as he openly spoke up for Bigby if he killed the Crooked Man, and he even had the nerve to stand up to the Crooked Man if he was spared by Bigby, confronting him over his heartless treatment towards Faith, Lily, and the other girls. Book of Fables Entry "After escaping the Homelands, Prince Lawrence and his wife, Faith, immediately fell victim to the harsh realities of the mundane world. They moved to New York hoping to find aid in a community of fellow Fables, but without enough money to live in Fabletown they had to settle on an apartment on the outskirts of the neighborhood. Unfortunately that meant they were out of sight and out of mind when it came to government assistance. Their prospects dwindling, Faith left Lawrence to try to make it on her own. Now, without his wife for support, Lawrence struggles to motivate himself and quickly sinks into depression." Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Faith" (Death, Determinant) *"A Crooked Mile" (Determinant) *"Cry Wolf" (Determinant) Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 5" (Flashback) *"Issue 6" *"Issue 7" *"Issue 8" *"Issue 10" (Photograph) Trivia *If you go to Lawrence's place first, you will have an option to lie to him about someone hearing a gunshot, telling the truth about his wife and telling him the half-truth. If you tell him the half-truth or lie, Lawrence will threaten Dee with his gun and ask him about his wife while Bigby and Snow are hiding in the wardrobe. If you tell Lawrence the truth or stay silent (prompting Snow to tell him the truth herself), he will attempt to commit suicide again while Dee is searching the house. *Interestingly, Lawrence seems to know that Georgie Porgie had killed his wife Faith, but probably not Lily as well, as he states "Fucking Georgie..." if Bigby or Snow White tells him the truth about what happened to his wife. This probably got Bigby suspicious over Georgie later in the game, and when it is confirmed that Georgie did kill the girls, Bigby was understandably angered but not as surprised as one would expect, as he calmly listened to the Crooked Man's explanation over why did he kill them, and then when Georgie himself reveals his reasons. If he survived his suicide attempt, Lawrence didn't show real suspicion or horror compared to the other citizens at the trial in Cry Wolf when Bigby or Crooked Man reveals that Georgie was the real killer. *Lawrence is the first Fable to have a determinant status in the game. The second is Tweedle Dum in A Crooked Mile, and the third is the Crooked Man in Cry Wolf. *For some unknown reason, Lawrence appears hunchback when he survived his suicide attempt. It is unknown why is that so, but a reason could be that due to his sitting down for quite some time during his attempt, it may have ruined his back. Another theory is due to not moving for presumably a long while, his back may have atrophied a bit as a result. *If saved in "Faith", Lawrence will appear in the "Next Time On The Wolf Among Us" teaser at the episode's end teasing "Smoke & Mirrors"; he is overwroughtly shown saying "Where's the rest of her?!" -- this was likely meant to be a scene where Lawrence discovers the decapitated head of the his wife. However, the scene shown in the teaser never happened, and he doesn't appear in Episode 2. *Anthony Lam, Lawrence's voice actor, also plays the Stranger and Vince in The Walking Dead, another popular Telltale game. *In the comic version, he was given the surname Gateau, which means "cake" in French. In his backstory, he had fallen in love with Faith after eating her cakes when she worked in the kitchen at his palace. **His address in the comics is 1695 Story Avenue; Story Avenue is a real street in New York City and likely given to fit the fairy tale theme. The number 1695, was the year "Donkeyskin" was first published. In the game however, he seems to living on Rogers (this is seen at the cutscene when you arrive in front of Lawrence's apartment, though it's hard to read). *If Lawrence is dead in Faith, then Gren will speak up for Bigby if he killed The Crooked Man, even delivering the "No it isn't" line when Johann the Butcher says it is terrible to see his corpse, (if Lawrence is alive, he will say no it's not), and will speak up for Lily first, with Beauty will speak for Faith next. Alternatively, if Bigby brings The Crooked Man to trial alive, then the town ranting on him over his corrupt deeds will be more organized, since Lawrence wouldn't be here to speak for his wife's death, and Holly will confront the Crooked Man for the other girls' abuse instead of him. Category:Book of Fables Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Allies Category:Unknown